My Healer's Sunshine
by nixtear
Summary: Bella has recently lost her parents and have moved in with her uncle in the town of forks. She has a gift, that she had vowed not to use.Edward simply wants her to smile at someone other than her uncle. AU but follows cannon set in first book
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, this is my first twilight fanfic...I still have a few HP fanfics to finish...But after reading a few of the twilight fanfics recently, I decided to give it a try. Tell me what you think in your reviews, which are as always appreciated 

This is set in an Alternate Universe, but mostly follows all cannon set in the first book, except Bella is an orphan and has a secret. And she is slightly more introverted than her original character...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original twilight plot or character, I am just borrowing some for my story  No profit what so ever haha except for your reviews ofcourse!

My Healer's Sunshine

Chapter One:

"Uncle Bill," Bella said, smiling slightly once she spotted her uncle at the bus station, in the town of Forks.

Bill was a tall man, so fairly easy to spot. At 6"5 he stood out quite nicely, from the small crowd that had gathered at the station. He still wore his Police Uniform which indicated he was still on duty that day. He had brown eyes, like her dad and herself, but unlike the eyes of her dad that were always smiling, his tended to be quite guarded. As if it held many secrets. She sighed, she couldn't fault him for that, she guessed in some ways she was more like her uncle than her own father. A lump started forming in her throat, as she thought about him.

But she was shaken out of the moment when she felt herself being hugged tightly by the tall man. "Bella, I am so glad you decided to come."

"Of course, how could I have missed out the chance of spending more time with my favourite uncle?"

They both knew, though she liked visiting him, this was not the reason she was here in this small town of Forks. But she knew her uncle, appreciated the effort. Much like her father, he was never good at handling emotional woman. She smiled again when she heard his deep chuckle.

"Bells, you say the sweetest things," he said simply, grabbing her luggage from her. "My car is packed around the back," he said, starting to walk along the sidewalk of the station.

She walked next to him in silence. This was going to be her home from now; Forks, a town of less than three thousand people. The town she used to visit with her father when she was very young, and then later when her parents were divorced and her dad had moved back to Forks working with Uncle Bill as the chief of Police. She only visited a few time after the divorce, as her father preferred coming over to Seattle to see her. The town where her parents had spent their childhood, gotten married and were buried less than a month ago.

She blinked her eyes fiercely, keeping the tears at bay as her Uncle loaded his van. The drive home was in comfortable silence, where she thought back to the last time she had seen her parents.

Renee and Charlie, who had always made her feel, loved, despite being divorced for nearly all of Bella's life. They were so very different, at times she would find it very hard to picture them together at all...Renee's childlike attributes versus Charlie's simple homely nature. If she concentrated hard enough she could still Renee's childlike grin when she closed her eyes. She sighed.

They were together that day. They had planned to carpool, as Phil her stepdad was out of town and her mum had given her car for an annual check. They were to drive together as Charlie was in town to see her end of year music concert.

As she sat there trying to focus on her violin while her eyes searched for those two familiar faces in the crowd, she had gotten the gut feeling something was terribly wrong. She was broken out of her reverie by her uncle again. He must have been trying to get her attention for a while, as he gave a small laugh when she replied with a "huh?"

"I am saying, isn't it too early for those?" he asked, pointing at the thin white gloves she was wearing. He had always been more observant than her father.

"Allergies" she replied, thinking quickly. She couldn't share her secret with her uncle. What would he think? She couldn't help her own parents with it. It was useless to her now and she did not want it.

" You want to get it checked out by the local Doctor here?" he asked again.

"No thanks Uncle Bill, I already got it checked and the doc at Seattle has given me some lotion to put on" she said, smiling, hoping it would convince her uncle enough to leave her alone.

It was. They reached her Uncle's place within ten minutes of that conversation. She did not want to acknowledge the fact that her dad used to share this place with him. She knew it would be a painful process for both of them.

" I have cleared up your old room. So you can make it however you want it," he said as he brought her things inside the house.

"I wish I could stay longer and help you unpack but..." he paused when she held her hand up to him.

"Its okay Uncle Bill. You go do your job. I am a big girl, I will be okay. We will have dinner together when we get back okay?" she said, trying to put him at ease. She knew he was being sincere about wanting to stay.

"I wish you didn't have school tomorrow, we could have spent some more time together before you started off," he said, finally picking his sherrif hat from the counter and heading towards the door.

"Me too, but now that I am here we will have plenty of time to catch up," she said, waving goodbye.

She couldn't go into pity mode now, she needed to unpack. School tomorrow, she thought to herself, sighing. She had never been a social person like her mother; she liked to keep to herself for the most part, which had resulted in having very few friends. She had been taunted in middle school for looking too sickly, and not fitting in with the popular crowd. Being too mature for her age she had simply put it all under the category of growing up, and had stood her ground. The only time she had cried was when they had tried to harm her hamster; that was the first time she had used her gift. In High School she was mostly left alone, except for a few guys who had tried to ask her out. She had assumed it was because of the challenge of getting something they couldn't have, for she knew she was in no way like the beautiful girls that were in her class. She had politely turned them down.

She pulled out the white gloves to examine her hands. They looked like any other, except she knew they were different. They were different, but they hadn't been enough to save her parents. She angrily put the gloves back on. She had vowed to herself she would never use it again. She started unpacking, letting her frustration flow in the work.

A few miles away, Alice Cullen suddenly stopped laughing at the joke made by her husband Jasper. She had seen her in her vision. She was here. She had to tell Edward.

_Alright, that's it for the first chapter, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I thought while I am in this writing mode, why not write chapter 2. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. My updates aren't usually this quick but I try hahaha (But reviews are my main motivator, so hit that button and tell me what you think)

Disclaimer: Will hold the same as chapter one for the entire story!

Chapter two- The first day

_Well, let's just get this over with_, thought Bella, as she carefully put her notebook in her bag. School was never really something she looked forward to. When she was very young she remembered herself faking a stomach ache that Charlie had called her out on, when he had caught her having this huge slab of chocolate from the refrigerator. She had never experienced guilt or humility before, and from then she had decided it was not a feeling she would let herself endure too often. So skipping school and lying about it was out of question. Not that she was a good liar anyway! So it actually saved her the trouble.

"Are you sure you want to drop me, Uncle Bill?" she asked for the second time, hoping he would say no and she could walk alone. She hated attention, and going with Uncle Bill would just let everyone know of her identity and they would start asking questions. She wasn't too fond of those either. The longer she could prolong the inevitable, the better.

"Of course Bells, I told the Secretary I would drop you off," he said, sending her a slight smile, showing her that it wasn't a big deal.

"O you talked to her about me already, ummm that's very thoughtful of you." She said, trying hard to think of a good response without giving away her frustration.

There was no more talk on the way there. "This is it Bella. I am sure you will like it here. Your dad, mum and I all graduated from here," he said, reminiscing.

She tried to take in the information like a normal person without having another emotional outburst, but her uncle seemed to know her a little better than she thought.

"Bells, will you be okay?" he asked quietly, placing his large hand on hers.

"Yes, I am fine. WE will be okay," she said, giving him a slight smile, emphasizing on the "we."

He chuckled. "Alright, let's register you in then.

The school secretary was a kind old lady, but Bella had only answered her questions with a nod of her head, letting her uncle do the talking. The less she talked the better. She could see her eyes travelling down to her palms, and it made her pull on her gloves for reassurance. Her uncle seemed to have noticed, as he gave her the same excuse she had given him.

"Bella has allergies. The Doc recommended it."

"Awe poor child," the secretary had nodded sympathetically, making Bella cringe slightly. She did not like being pitied.

"Can I have my timetable please?" she asked, finally unable to stand there any longer. Besides, she did not want to be late for her first class.

"Of course dear, here you are. I am sure the kids will be happy to help you around. I will let your teachers know you are new, so that they don't mark you for being late for the first few days," she said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Thank-you," she said to secretary taking the sheet of paper, before turning to her uncle and giving him a quick hug.

"Will see you later Chief," she joked.

"Be good," he said, with slight laughter in his voice, his hand giving her an awkward one arm pat. He wasn't the hugging type, nor was she for that matter but protocols needed to be followed in public. At least she really did like her uncle a lot.

Her smile wiped off her face as soon as she headed out the door. She wasn't here to make friends. She did not want to make friends. She had to find her class before someone tried to be helpful and in process try to become her friend.

"Hey! Wait up," she heard a guy call out from behind.

She started walking faster, keeping an eye on the room numbers as she passed pretending not to hear the voice. It could have been anyone. There were still some students loitering around. _Although, you are the only one walking_, she berated herself silently.

"Hey New Girl, Isabella right?" she heard again, this time the voice much closer. She cringed, there was no escape now.

She turned around, her expression still quite serious. There was a boy around her age with dirty blond hair. He was about 5'7, which was considerably taller than her. But then again, she guessed being 5'3, wasn't exactly a standard measure to be comparing heights. She didn't know how she was so petite given the tall genes in her dad's side. Even Renee had been 5'6. ( A/N: I just made up those numbers so please don't sue me if they are incorrect haha)

She was brought out of her thoughts when he took out his hand to shake hers. "Mike Newton, I think we may have biology together. That's the only period they offer it, if you are taking it. I can show you to class," he said, smiling at her.

_Great just what I wanted,_ she thought to herself sarcastically. "Its Bella," she said shaking it briefly, without returning the smile.

"Tribute to MJ?" he said, eying the gloves she was wearing.

MJ? She was confused for a second. O he thought she was wearing it to honour Michael Jackson.

"Umm no allergies," she said, smiling inwardly when he let her hand go real quick after that. But letting her go that quickly was too wishful to hope for.

"We are going to blood testing next unit. I think it will be interesting. Don't you?" he went prattling on, not giving her time to response, which worked fine with her. She had perfected the head nod at an early age.

"Here we are," he finally said, to her relief.

"Thanks," she told him curtly.

It still didn't deter him though, as he went on about how he couldn't sit with her as the seats had been pre-assigned the first day. She held up her hand then. She did not want to draw more attention to herself in the front of the classroom with him talking to her.

"Its okay," she said simply, heading over to the one empty seat she had spotted next to a brown haired boy, whose face was currently hidden with him looking down at his notes.

"That's Edward Cullen," Mike told her, as he went past her to his own seat.

She really didn't care. She was just going to take out her notebook, when she heard a frustrated sigh from the boy. She looked at him finally. She couldn't deny he was beautiful. His features were so well defined it could have been classified as a piece of art. Then her brain snapped at the line of thought. He was just a pretty boy who did not want her around. She could tell from his non-verbal postures he wasn't happy sitting next to her. Well, it was a good thing she was used to dealing with sitting next to people who hated her. At least, she hoped he wouldn't try talking to her and leave her alone.

REVIEW! REVIEW !REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed here is chapter three, tell me what you think..

Where we left off...

"_Its okay," she said simply, heading over to the one empty seat she had spotted next to a brown haired boy, whose face was currently hidden with him looking down at his notes. _

"_That's Edward Cullen," Mike told her, as he went past her to his own seat. _

_She really didn't care. She was just going to take out her notebook, when she heard a frustrated sigh from the boy. She looked at him finally. She couldn't deny he was beautiful. His features were so well defined it could have been classified as a piece of art. Then her brain snapped at the line of thought. He was just a pretty boy who did not want her around. She could tell from his non-verbal postures he wasn't happy sitting next to her. Well, it was a good thing she was used to dealing with sitting next to people who hated her. At least, she hoped he wouldn't try talking to her and leave her alone. _

Chapter Three - EPOV

There was something very different about the girl sitting next to him. And it was definitely not just the fact that she almost drove him insane with thirst. He didn't even have to look at her; he felt it as soon as she had entered the room with the Newton kid. He sighed, thanking Alice mentally for preparing him. He would have certainly given them away if she hadn't insisted on his recent feeding.

You see, him and his adopted brothers and sisters were not ordinary human beings. They were vampires, along with their adopted parents. There was Rosalie and Alice who were his adopted sisters, and Emmett and Jasper his adopted brothers. At least this was the front they put up to everyone, when in reality the brother and sister pair was married to each other. Wow it sounded very wrong when he put it that way, even in his thoughts. But his family knew the truth, and living together for centuries, that was enough. His father was a doctor at the local hospital, and his adopted mother, who could easily pass as his sister in looks was a homemaker. She loved taking care of them, and all of them loved her as though she was their real mother, especially Edward.

Even though they had all been fairly controlled around humans, due to years of practice in controlling their instincts, there came a human that tested their fibre of being. And Edward knew, as soon as the girl had entered the room that she was that human for him. For hundreds of years, they had followed the path of their adopted father Carlisle who showed them a better way to survive, without killing humans; by hunting animals for their need. And he would have given it all away in a single instant. He let out a frustrated sigh, angry at the girl for coming here but more so at himself for being this weak.

He could hear different thoughts around the room, most of which centering on the girl in question. He gathered her name was Isabella Swan. She had recently moved to Forks, as her parents had passed away. There were all sorts of speculation as to how they met their death, so he tuned it out. He hated when people made assumptions about him, and he didn't want to start it himself. A thought from Mike Newton intrigued him however; something about the girl having allergies. He glanced at her after making sure she was turned around the other way. She was indeed wearing a pair of white gloves. He guessed he missed it due to his initial fear of killing her there. He tried to see what she was thinking but was surprised when he sensed a barrier to her thoughts. Yes, she was definitely different. This is what he was thinking, when the thing that wasn't supposed to happen, happened...

She turned to around coming face to face with him. He gasped, this time not from pure thirst but the pure beauty of the person facing him. She was beautiful. "Bella..." he whispered, the words coming out automatically from his lips.

Her eyes went wide at his word, and he could hear her silent gasp. What was she thinking? It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't hear her thoughts. Then Mr. Fontane called back their attention in front of class to show a skeleton that Edward had seen a thousand times before. The moment was broken, and she turned to face the front of the room again with a vacant expression on her face, giving nothing away. It was almost like the whole incident didn't happen.

Edward was doomed. Not only could he not hear what the girl was thinking, but apparently she was immune to his charms. Or maybe he was out of practise. He heard the bell go, signalling the end of class and he watched his partner leave at the fastest speed she could muster. Not counting the time she almost tripped on her own shoes, she was quite fast.

Great she hated him. He thought. He zoned out every other thought and concentrated only on her...Nothing. He banged his fist on the desk, glaring at the empty spot she was just in moments ago.

"Can I help you Mr. Cullen?" asked Mr. Fontane, walking over to his desk.

While tuning everyone out, he had tuned his teacher out as well, forgetting he was still there. He smiled and nodded at him, his charm in full effect. " No thank-you Mr. Fontane, I am just gathering up my things."

"Take your time, take your time, I will write a note for you if you want," Mr. Fontane said, telling him the exact words he wanted to hear.

Nope, he definitely had them. He needed to find Alice.

_Okay Please Review...will try to make a quicker update on next chap if enough reviews are made hehe _


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers and as we spend thanksgiving this weekend out here in Canada, this is chapter is dedicated to all of you  Special note to Anna if you are reading this , I will be posting new chaps for Like Snowflakes soon 

So far...

_She turned to around coming face to face with him. He gasped, this time not from pure thirst but the pure beauty of the person facing him. She was beautiful. "Bella..." he whispered, the words coming out automatically from his lips._

_Her eyes went wide at his word, and he could hear her silent gasp. What was she thinking? It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't hear her thoughts. Then Mr. Fontane called back their attention in front of class to show a skeleton that Edward had seen a thousand times before. The moment was broken, and she turned to face the front of the room again with a vacant expression on her face, giving nothing away. It was almost like the whole incident didn't happen._

_Edward was doomed. Not only could he not hear what the girl was thinking, but apparently she was immune to his charms. Or maybe he was out of practise. He heard the bell go, signalling the end of class and he watched his partner leave at the fastest speed she could muster. Not counting the time she almost tripped on her own shoes, she was quite fast._

_Great she hated him. He thought. He zoned out every other thought and concentrated only on her...Nothing. He banged his fist on the desk, glaring at the empty spot she was just in moments ago._

"_Can I help you Mr. Cullen?" asked Mr. Fontane, walking over to his desk._

_While tuning everyone out, he had tuned his teacher out as well, forgetting he was still there. He smiled and nodded at him, his charm in full effect. " No thank-you Mr. Fontane, I am just gathering up my things."_

"_Take your time, take your time, I will write a note for you if you want," Mr. Fontane said, telling him the exact words he wanted to hear._

_Nope, he definitely had them. He needed to find Alice._

My Healer's Sunshine – Chapter Four (BPOV)

The bell couldn't ring fast enough for Bella. Saying that was the strangest lesson she had experienced would have been an understatement. She thought she had the guy figured out at first glance, but she was wrong. He didn't hate her, o no that would be too simple... He just wanted to confuse her to death.

"Bella..." He has said her name with such a genuine expression, that for a moment she was swayed into thinking he actually cared. It didn't matter though, she reminded herself. She would not let herself be swayed.

She heard some girls snickering behind her back as she ran past the door almost tripping on her own shoelace. Yes, that was much better. Much more of a normal reaction she was used to getting. Clumsy Bella saves the day! She mused smiling inwardly to herself.

The day went by fairly smoothly after that, except for gym where she fell three times taking laps around the field. But that too was quite the normal behaviour for her. Mike helped her up the first couple times, but the third time was done by the Gym teacher herself. She had asked her to sit out the rest of the period, because of the bad bruise she received on her last fall. She was glad. She also had English with Edward, but fortunately for her he was seated in the back while she was in the front. She did not make any attempt to make any further conversation. She ate her lunch in the bathroom, so she could avoid the crowd.

Except for the few glitches, she thought she faired well, as she sat in the back seat of her uncle's cruiser. The week passed much the same way. She avoided Cullen the best she could, trying to ignore the glances he kept giving her at Biology. Sometimes she felt as though he could see past her facade. She even managed to get Mike off her, after not answering his questions for the umpteenth time. She felt a little guilty about that but she didn't want him following her around like a puppy.

As the month went by however, she couldn't help notice how different the Cullens were than the rest of the students. They all seemed to have their own class. Not having made any friends, she couldn't draw much constructive conclusion on that clan, except that there was something about them, apart from their gorgeous looks that made them very different. She avoided eye contact with them at all cost; especially Alice's who was in one of her elective classes. She always tried to grab her attention in various ways. Needing a pencil, even when Bella could clearly see neatly sharpened ones in her pencil case, popping personal questions like what was Bella doing for the weekend in between the class breaks and many more along similar lines. So far much to Alice's annoyance and Bella's own wilfulness she hadn't managed to get anything other than a pencil from her. But Bella wasn't sure how much longer she could tolerate the pixie like creature and her manipulative ways.

The leaves changed colours, and one October morning, Bella was greeted with the white powder covering her lawn.

"Snow, already?" she had asked, as she had turned to face her uncle, with a slight frown on her face.

Her uncle had chuckled; he was familiar with her dislike of the cold weather. "I think I may have something that may cheer you up."

"What is it?" she had asked, nervously. She did not like surprises.

"Don't worry, I promise it won't jump you or eat you." Her uncle had said with a straight face.

" HA, HA, very funny. Now tell me what it is." She asked with her hands on her hips.

Her uncle got up from the couch and showed her to follow him to the garage. He opened the door to reveal a nice looking blue heavy duty truck. Bella was awestruck. She couldn't believe he had done this for her. She wasn't an emotional person, but she couldn't help glancing at her uncle and back at the truck and not get misty eyed. She knew her uncle wasn't a rich man and this was probably a hefty expenditure.

"So, do you like it?" her uncle asked, interrupting her thoughts. She realized, she hadn't said anything yet.

"Like it, Uncle Bill I love it! But you really didn't have to,"

" I know Bells, but I wanted to...its second hand, I just did a recent paint job and changed the tires for the winter."

She couldn't help it. I guess it was the bit of Renee in her, she went over and gave him a bear hug. "It's perfect," she whispered softly into his chest. "Thank-you."

"It was the least I could do with all the wonderful meals you have been cooking for me these days," her Uncle joked. " I also thought it would be good to have your own vehicle for the winter, just in case something came up at the station, and I couldn't pick you up or something."

"You know, I always knew there was a reason you were my favourite uncle," she joked.

Her uncle smiled. He understood.

Bella couldn't wait to drive to school that morning in her own vehicle. Albeit, it was second hand, she had fallen in love with the truck the moment she had laid eyes on it. Its big structure and secure nature sort of reminded her of Charlie.

She was proud of herself as she entered the parking lot, without any of her usual glitches. It was pretty early in the morning still, and only a couple cars were in front of her. The Cullens were just parking in the lot, and Mike's seemed to be stuck on something in the front. You are almost there, she thought as she waited behind him. But as fate would have she had spoken too soon. Without any warning, the car in front of her had swerved and was reversing right back towards her truck. She had put her hand to put her car on reverse to back out to make room. She had just gone a couple metres back, when she heard the loud clunk from the back, and a loud scream.

This was not happening. The faces of Charlie and Renee floated in her mind all bloodied up. She had to identify their bodies after the accident. No, she would not let this happen. She parked the car on the spot, not caring about her own safety any more she jumped out from her high seat, almost slipping on the ice as she hit the ground. She ran towards the back, where she had heard the impact. The guy was bleeding from his forehead.

She did not see the three Cullens staring hungrily at the boy from their spot next to their car, nor did she see Edward holding back Jasper, while watching her every move. All she cared about was getting to that boy and stopping him from sharing the same fate as her parents. She had pulled her gloves off by the time she approached him. She recognized him now. He was also in her English class. His name was Tyler. He was moaning in pain, as his head bled profusely. He seemed to be dozing off from pain, his eyes closed. His shirt was soaked with blood. She guessed he was also injured in the front.

"Hold on Tyler," she whispered and without a second thought, she placed her one palm over his forehead and the other on his chest. As she had hoped, the cut started healing, and soon there was no trace of any injury other than the soaked shirt. Tyler fluttered his eyes open and looked at her in awe. She realized she still had her hand over his body. She removed it quickly, pulling on her gloves as quickly as she could manage.

She was thinking of things to tell Tyler that would give him a good explanation without giving herself away, when she heard the gasp. She turned around startled. Her eyes met with his, and her mouth dropped open. Edward Cullen had seen the whole thing. The entire Cullen clad had. But before she could put it together, she saw Mike running towards her, finally managing to park his car.

"O Bella, I am so sorry," he said as he ran towards her. He paused as his eyes shifted to Tyler, " O man! We have to take him to the hospital," he said, a bit frightened of the red shirt.

" Its much better than it looks, Man," it was Tyler, he was finally out of his trance. " Thanks to Bella here," he said turning to her with a grateful look.

"I didn't do anything. We still have to take him to the hospital, he has bled a lot" she finally managed to reply, hoping Tyler would buy it for now and leave her alone. She could blame it on his concussion. No one would believe him. No one would believe him unless the Cullens vouched for him.

She turned around to hoping to find them again, but they were gone. She could not avoid him any longer. She had to find Edward Cullen and make sure he did not spill her secret.

_Alright Please Review!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks to all my lovely reviewers Please keep reviewing

Chapter 5 My Healer's Sunshine- She is a healer ?!?

EPOV

"She is a healer! A HEALER!", Alice was saying to the rest of the family.

"We heard you the first time Alice," said Esme trying to calm down my sister. The incident this morning had really shaken up my siblings, especially Jasper, who was on the verge of losing control right there on the parking lot. If it hadn't been for Emmet and I holding him back, and Bella healing the wound, we would have been looking into a very different picture.

"I have some things to take care of, excuse me," Jasper said, heading out the door. I guess the emotional turmoil from everyone in the room was really getting to him. His sudden departure had stopped Alice's rant, she ran out behind him.

All their eyes were on me. Esme was looking at me with care and concern, like she always did. 'I am okay,' I thought to her, sending her a slight smile. She smiled at me in return, but I knew from her thoughts she wasn't convinced.

I had not mentioned Bella, after the first day when Alice had warned me about the vision, but they all knew I had developed an interest towards the girl. It was hard to hide your feelings with Jasper around. It was an understatement now to say she was intriguing. And there was something about her that held me captive in ways I couldn't yet describe.

I knew Alice was frustrated, that she couldn't see her gift in the vision, but it was another sort of frustration that emanated from Rosalie. ' I knew that girl would be trouble,' she was thinking out loud to Emmet.

I glared at her, suddenly feeling protective of the human girl, for some strange reason. It was maybe because of her selfless nature that I had witnessed this morning. 'That girl saved us from revealing our secret,' I thought at her angrily.

She glanced at me slightly surprised at the extent of my anger. I could hear her thoughts turning in the direction I didn't like. I didn't want to stay here anymore.

I had the sudden urge to see Bella. To make sure she was okay. I knew where she lived, as Carlisle had dropped off her Uncle, at his house a few times, with me there with him.

I had resisted the urge to visit her up till now, but tonight after seeing her face fill with pain for the Tyler kid, I just had to make sure she was okay.

It was a short jog for me to get to her house at my usual speed. I was careful as I quickly climbed up the side roof to the window which I had presumed would be her room.

I edged closer to the window, with cat like grace. I was almost there when I heard shuffling of papers. I checked my watch again. It was 2am, and she was still awake. I could smell her fresh scent. I knew I had to be careful, but I could resist taking a peek now that I was so close, so I edged closer. I sighed in relief. Her back was towards me, hunched forward, as she wrote furiously on the piece of paper in front of her.

I tried to see around her to see what she was writing. The words 'hamster' and 'never', were the only ones I could see without her moving out of the way. Her mind as usual was blocked to me increasing my frustration. As though she could hear my thoughts out loud or to frustrate me further, she tore the pieces she was writing in to pieces, and jumped up suddenly. I stiffened moving out of sight, in case she turned. She really could read my mind, for she chose to come to the window and lean out.

LEAN OUT, in the FREEZING COLD! That would have kept any other normal human inside. But not Bella, she took a deep breath of the cold air, as though it warmed her. Then suddenly she muttered the words that made me chuckle silently into the dark.

"Stupid Hands," she said staring down at her hands. It was clear she didn't want her gift. I wondered what had caused her to hate such a precious gift. But my thoughts were interrupted again, as she muttered the next two words. " Stupid Cullens."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. Even if we weren't portrayed in the good light, she was thinking about us. Tomorrow should be interesting.

BPOV

After I got home, from that eventful morning where I had for once in my life successfully lied my way out, the guilt set in. Not because of lying (well that was a tiny part of it) but what could have been prevented if I would have reached for my parents on time. It was times like these I really detested my secret.

At least Tyler was okay, a part of my brain told me as though to console my own frustrations. But then it came back in full force, the vision of his green eyes piercing at my hands. I didn't know how I knew it but I knew he had figured it out. Edward Cullen.

After Uncle Bill had checked up on me to wish me good night, I was up again. I had to write. Writing was like therapy for me. It helped me relax my nerves. I never kept a diary, as I always tore up the paper in pieces after. Anyone else reading it would mean me baring my soul. I couldn't risk that. But right now I wrote about the first time I used my gift, on my hamster. I was surprised at first when I could heal its physical injury, but even more surprised when I could feel its emotions. It was strange, as they were very limited but I could actually feel its excitement and what we would call happiness radiate of him after I healed it. I couldn't explain how I recognized it but I figured it had something to do with placing my hand above its heart. I felt sad even as I wrote it, but Hammie ( yes original I know), and me had actually become friends.

Today I was glad that Tyler had a simple heart... it took me a while but I had learned I could feel the emotional pain the others were feeling when I healed them. I first found that out when I had tested it on my mother after her breakup with one of her boyfriends before Phil. Although, the pain was quite strange and hard for my younger self to bear at the time, Renee was still a simple soul. I wiped out a tear of frustration. There was a reason I wasn't planning on getting close to anyone. I had not let myself open up to feel any one else's emotions for a while but today when I had my hands on Tyler and seen Edward's eyes, I had felt his emotions in the air. There was shock in his eyes of course, but it was buried in a strong wave of loneliness that I couldn't fathom. What made him so lonely? Urrgh, I couldn't write anymore... I tore up the paper in pieces. I needed fresh air so I went to the window.

It was perhaps because I was thinking about him for so long, but I could swear that the air outside my window smelled like Edward Cullen, fresh and masculine. I took a deep breath to calm down. It did not help. Ugh! " Stupid hands" I muttered staring angrily at my fingers and then I his smell hit me again. Seriously there was something strange with that entire family. " Stupid Cullens" I said to the open night. And as though it was mocking my thought, a cold breeze blew on my face, as if laughing at some joke I had made.

I should sleep, I decided. My thoughts were getting barmy. I had to think a plan of strategy for tomorrow.

_Alright please review!_


End file.
